A device to device (D2D) communications technology is a technology in which user equipment's can directly communicate with each other. The D2D communications technology is different from a cellular communications technology in that, when user equipment's communicate with each other by using the D2D communications technology, data between the user equipment's does not need to be transmitted by a base station, but is directly transmitted by using an air interface between the user equipment's, so as to reduce a network forwarding latency, and break through a network coverage limitation.
The user equipment (UE) performing communication by using the D2D communications technology is referred to as D2D UE. The D2D UE not only can communicate with a base station in a cellular network, but also can perform D2D communication. A time frequency resource used by the D2D UE to perform D2D communication may be scheduled by the base station in the cellular network.
In the prior art, when the base station schedules a time frequency resource for the D2D UE, the base station schedules only one time frequency resource for the D2D UE in each resource scheduling period. Because one time frequency resource can be used to send data to only one destination address, the D2D UE is capable of sending data to only one destination address in each resource scheduling period. When the D2D UE needs to send D2D data to a new destination address, the D2D UE cannot send the D2D data until a next resource scheduling period.
Therefore, in the prior art, when the D2D UE sends multiple pieces of D2D data, a delay is relatively large, and data sending efficiency of the D2D UE is relatively low.